The Programmer Love
by yonaori
Summary: Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna, ia berasa hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya manusia yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan di dunia hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria bernama Kim jongin mengajaknya kebuah asrama dimana disana ia dapat bertemu dengan bermacam-macam manusia, dan disana juga Chanyeol berhasil membuat 'sesuatu' yang ia berinama Byun Baekhyun.


**Programmer Love**

A story line by **boxrabbit**

 **Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

 **Cast:**

all exo members

 **Pairing:**

Chanbaek

Hunhan

Kristao

Kaisoo

Sulay

Chenmin

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Genres:**

Romance

Fantasy (maybe)

 **Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

 **Don't be a plagliarist. Don't be a siders.**

Augus 30, 2015 boxrabbit Present

Programmer Love

 **Enjoy!**

Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia terlahir bagaikan sampah di dunia ini, ia tidak tau orang tua seperti apa yang melahirkannya. Yang ia tau ia sudah tumbuh besar di panti asuhan bobrok kota Busan dan kini ia benar-benar merasa seorang sampah begitu kini hanya ia remaja berumur 17 tahun yang tinggal di panti itu. Sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu mulai di adopsi sebuah keluarga, sahabat terakhirnya, Kang Minhyuk yang berjanji akan selalu bersamanya kini pergi meninggalkannya, Minhyuk lebih memilih ikut bersama orang yang baru saja mengadopsinya. Park chanyeol merasa dikhianati, ia sampah yang di khiyanati. Dan sejak itu ia mulai ragu dengan yang di sebut sahabat. Bahkan sepotong roti bisa lebih berharga dari seorang sahabat.

"kau tau Park Chanyeol yang menempati kamar pojok lantai 3?"

Tannya seorang pria kecil berumur 7 tahun dengan teman-teman semurannya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang meggeleng tapi lebih banyak yang mengangguk, siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol? Pria berumur 17 tahun yang sudah 3 minggu mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Ku dengar dia menjadi orang gila." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.  
"Padahal dulu ia merupakan sunbae di panti ini dan banyak anak-anak kecil yang suka bermain bersamanya." Semua anak kini seakan tertarik untuk mendengar cerita itu.

"Tapi, ia kini gila karna hanya dia pria berumur 17 tahun yang masih tinggal disini. Ia.. di kucilkan, belum lagi dengan Nyonya Kwon yang membencinya"

Di saat semua orang sibuk mendengarkan cerita seorang anak berumur 7 tahun itu, di pojok kamar lantai 3 terdapat seorang pria yang sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, dalam kegelapan kamar yang hanya di terangi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Gila, frustasi, aneh. Itu adalah tiga hal yang cocok untuk mendeskrepsikan pria itu sekarang, Park Chanyeol menatap kasur besar yang biasa ia tiduri bersama Minhyuk kini hanya ia tiduri seorang diri. Dingin, gelap, ia sendirian. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ada seseorang yang datang karna ia tau, orang yang datang padanya akan kembali pergi menjauh. Ia sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana kejamnya dunia, manusia-manusia berwajah manis itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi taring serigala.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar tapi Chanyeol masih sama pada posisinya duduk menghadap meja belajar kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak terkena cahaya matahari. Ketukan pintu di jam 2 dan 5 sudah biasa ia dengar semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu. Itu hanya ketukan Nyonya Kwon bibi pemilik panti yang akan memberinya makan. Cih, ia merasa seperti angjing peliharaan.

"Kau harus makan, agar kau bisa tumbuh dan ada orang yang mau mengadopsi mu. Jangan menyusahkan ku jika kamu terus berada disini, penghuni panti ini sudah ada 40 orang!" teriak Nyonya Kwon dari balik pintu kamar.

Memuakan. Ia pikir siapa yang mau berlama-lama tinggal di gedung bobrok seperti ini? Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk jam 5 dan mendengus. Ini akan menjadi makanan terakhirnya pada hari ini, makan malam? Memang ini hotel? Itu juga kalimat yang sering di lontarkan Nyonya Kwon saat ada seseorang yang meminta makanan lagi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar yang menimbulkan bunyi geretan khas pintu tua, ia sedikit berjongkok lalu mengambil semangkuk nasi dan telur yang tergeletak di lantai bawah, Nyonya Kwon tidak mau repot-repot menunggu Chanyeol keluar kamar dan memberi mangkuk itu ke tangan Chanyeol, untuk apa? Jika Chanyeol lapar ia akan keluar sendiri dari kamarnya dan mengambil mangkuk tua itu sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku meja belajarnya dengan pandangan kosong menatap mangkuk di hadapannya. Wajah sahabatnya Minyuk terlintas di otaknya. Sesak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak. Mual dan entah kenapa tubuhnya berkeringat, kepalanya berputar. Pusing, sesak, mual belum lagi dengan keringat yang terus membasahi tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia bisa jauh lebih baik dari Minhyuk. Iya. Dia bisa.

 _Tok tok_

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya begitu suara pintu di ketuk kembali terdengar. Jam menunjukan pukul 7, tidak, tidak mungkin Nyonya Kwon mendadak akan memberikannya makan malam. Nyonya kwon hanya datang ke kamarnya untuk memberinya makan, ya.. karna Nyonya Kwon tidak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun menginjak dapur, apalagi untuk mengambil jatah makanan sendiri.

 _Kreet_

Pintu terbuka, dan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Chanyeol tetap enggan untuk memutar kepalanya meski hanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang mendekat itu, matanya lebih tertarik menatap sebuah buku tebal yang ia sendiri tidak paham apa isi buku itu. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu bukan suara langkah kaki Nyonya Kwon, apa itu suara langkah kaki Minhyuk? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kawan lamanya itu sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.

"Kamu Park Chanyeol?"

Suara asing kini terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol akhirnya memutar kepalanya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya manatap seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua atau.. mungkin lebih muda darinya.

"Kamu Park Chanyeol?"  
tannya suara asing itu lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, apa ia harus memberikan respon? Tidak, itu tidak penting.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau memang Park Chanyeol." Ucap suara asing itu lagi. Chanyeol terdiam mulutnya masih tertutup rapat seolah tidak mau terbuka untuk sembarang orang.

"Ikutlah dengan ku." Orang asing itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih tangan Chanyeol, tapi uluran tangannya berhenti di udara begitu ia melihat pandangan tidak suka dari Chanyeol. Orang asing itu tersenyum, seakan mengerti dengan keadaan psikologi Chanyeol. Orang asing itu duduk di atas ranjang Chanyeol menghadap ke depan bangku yang sedang di duduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Nama ku Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol masih tetap diam memperhatikan orang asing yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Kai, di asrama anak-anak memanggil ku begitu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, asrama?

"Dan aku mau mengajak mu ke asrama itu, aku ak-"

"Tidak perlu." Potong Chanyeol, akhirnya pria itu bersuara "Kalau kau berniat mengadopsiku kau akan menyesal, adopsi saja anak-anak panti yang lain."

Kai menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tau ia akan mendengar sebuah penolakan.  
"Tapi, asrama kami membutuhkan mu."

Chanyeol semakin binggung dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya ini, apa maksutnya?

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ku, Kim Jongin, aku tidak berguna. Apa menurut mu pria yang mengurung diri selama 3 bulan tanpa melakukan apapun akan berguna?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap tulisan-tulisan kecil di dalam sebuah buku tebal seperti sebelumnya, menutupi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba melanda tubuhnya.

"Disana, kau akan di buat berguna, kau tidak akan sendiri. Kau akan selalu bersama seseorang" Kai masih tetap bersikeras membujuk Chanyeol.

"Bersama seseorang? Dan tak lama orang itu akan pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit mendesak.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkan mu" Kai masih bersuara setenang mungkin.

"Tidak akan? Semua manusia-"

"Yang bersama mu bukan hanya manusia." Ucap Kai memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah Kai.

Bukan hanya manusia? Jadi?

Chanyeol terdiam, melirik Kai dari sudut matanya.

"Kau, akan tau satu hal yang berbeda dari dunia yang kau ketahui saat ini, ikut lah dengan ku. Percayalah, kau tidak akan sendirian." Ucap Kai lagi.

"Kau pikir aku takut sendirian? Tidak, aku tidak takut sendirian. Aku malah lebih senang kalau tidak ada orang yang menganggu ku." Chanyeol membolak-balikan bukunya tanpa sedikit pun membacanya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, ohh.. ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa seharian ini tubunya banyak memproduksi keringat?

"Jangan munafik, siapa orang di dunia ini yang mau sendirian?" Kai menghela nafasnya seakan hampir menyerah menghadari pria bernama Chanyeol di hadapannya ini. Jujur ia bukan tipe pria yang pandai berbicara.

Chanyeol diam, ia masih bergeming di tempatnya seakan mencerna kalimat-kalimat Kai. Munafik? Iya kah? Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol merasa ia tidak butuh siapa-siapa hanya saja terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Tunggu! Hanya terkadang, ia tidak terus menerus merasa sepi. Apa itu dibilang munafik?

"Ikutlah dengan ku.." Kai menatap wajah Chanyeol sambil beibisik dalam hati agar pria itu mau ikut bersamanya.

"Berikan aku waktu 15 menit." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai "Dan, kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil melirik pintu keluar kamarnya.

Kai mendengus, cih. Kalau saja ini bukan perintah ketua asrama ia sama sekali tidak mau membujuk dan mengajak pria bernama Park Chanyeol untuk ikut ke asrama bersamanya.  
Kai berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan berlahan meskipun saat itu ia sangat ingin membanting pintu kamar Park Chanyeol.

Kai menatap arlojinya. Ini sudah 10 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol tapi pria itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Maksutnya.. di dalam kamar itu sama sekali tidak ada suara. Sepi, Kai bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol tertidur di dalam.

"Tuan Kim." Ucap seseorang.  
Kai memutar kepalanya menatap orang yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, Nyonya kwon.

"Ya?" Ucap Kai dengan ekspresi bertannya.  
"Anda akan sesegera mungkin mengadopsi Chanyeol kan?" Ucapan Nyonya Kwon membuat Kai menaikan alisnya, kenapa wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh gemuk ini seakan-akan sangat mengharapkan kalau dirinya akan membawa Chanyeol pergi jauh?

Kai mengangguk ragu "Entahlah, Chanyeol meminta ku menunggu selama 15 menit." Kai menatap arlojinya sekali lagi "Oh, sepertinya sudah 16 menit aku berdiri disini."

Nyonya Kwon menghela nafas "Anak bodoh itu."

 _Kreet_

Suara pintu tua yang terbuka terdengar tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang koper besar.

"Maafkan aku jika aku bodoh Nyonya Kwon." Chanyeol menatap Nyonya Kwon dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Nyonya Kwon menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah menampungku disini." Ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu melirik Kai.  
"Jadi, asrama mana yang membutuhkan ku?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan ikut." Kai membuka obrolan begitu Chanyeol baru saja duduk di dalam mobil hitam yang di kendarainya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau tidak berharap aku akan benar-benar ikut?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksut ku." Elak Kai "Hanya saja, ku pikir aku akan mendatangi panti mu selama seminggu untuk membujuk mu ikut dengan ku."

Chanyeol melirik Kai sesaat sebelum matanya kembali fokus ke jalan raya "Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku ikut dengan mu? Apa aku terlalu menyedihkan sehingga kau kasihan pada ku?"

Kai menelan ludahnya. Pria ini terlalu dingin. Park Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang baik untuk diajak bicara.

"Bukan, kau tidak menyedihkan. Bahkan kau cukup beruntung." Kai tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu sendiri tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Beruntung?" Desisnya sambil menatap fokus jalan raya "Munafik."

Kai mendengarnya tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, kalau ia menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol bisa-bisa akan terjadi obrolan panjang yang malah membuatnya naik darah.

"Asrama apa yang akan menerimaku?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Asrama Mortman." Jawab Kai Singkat.

Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya, Mortman?

 **TBC/END/DELET?**

Ahh akhirnya kesampean juga buat kepost ff ini :') ini ff yang terkubur berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun tahun di file-file laptop ku wkwk, karna ini juga termaksut ff pertama yang aku post jadi aku mohon dengan sangat tolong Review ff ini, kritik negatif positif atau apapun akan aku terima ko. terimakasih juga udah bersedia membaca ff ini, sekali lagi. Mind to Review? /aegyo bareng Chanyeol/?


End file.
